Daisy
by Not A Droid
Summary: Emily Prentiss woke up humming and Reid had a question for her. Follow-up to Teddy Roosevelt. Spemily one-shot


_A/N: Sometimes you write a fic, and you think it's done. Then, something happens and you realize there was an element you meant to include, and you forgot.  
_

_Case in point, my story Teddy Roosevelt. This was a plot-bunny that was going through my head for weeks, so I finally got it all-written the other night. All over. _

_Done._

_Except, as I was going through some notes, I saw one a jotted down, about that particular plot-bunny. That's when I realized I left something out. So, here's the dilemma, what do I do?_

_I could just let it go. Or even put it in a pile of other unused ideas to be used in future fics._

_I knew I didn't want to do what I've done in the past, change a one-shot into a multi-chapter fic. Not when I have 10 unfinished fics, waiting for attention. So, I thought I would just right a companion fic. Just a nice, simple, light little piece using the unused element._

_I hope you all enjoy it._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or any character associated with it, no copyright infringement is intended._

* * *

Emily Prentiss was humming. She wasn't humming as in being busy, nor was she humming with anticipation. She was just humming a silly song. That could only mean one thing - she was happy.

She couldn't remember the last time she was so happy she hummed.

Oh she had moments of happiness and moments of joy, but her happiness never rose to such levels as to cause humming. For the last ten years, it seemed all she could manage from life was making the best of things. She tried things, hoping for happiness, but it never seemed to quite be enough.

But this morning, as she took her shower, she started humming. She couldn't quite stop, and that was fine with her.

"What are doing?" The question came from Spencer Reid.

He was the reason for the humming. Last night, he appeared, telling her he loved her. It was unexpected. It was almost surreal.

"Why are humming that song?" His voice was drowsy. He lay on the bed in her apartment, mostly naked under the sheets.

"Why not that song?" She didn't understand the question. She thought it was as good as song as any. It was silly song, sure, _A Bicycle Built for Two _was also a sweet song as far as she was concerned.

"It's a mean song."

"Excuse me?"

"It's a mean song."

"Are you thinking of the same song?"

"_Daisy Bell: A Bicycle Built for Two_ written in 1892."

"How is that a mean song? It's one of the sweetest marriage proposals of all-time." Before Reid could say anything, Emily started singing:

_Daisy, daisy give me your answer true_

_I'm half crazy all for the love of you;_

_It won't be a fancy marriage_

_I can't afford a carriage_

_But you'll look sweet_

_Upon the seat of a bicycle built for two_

"That's because you don't know the second verse."

"Second verse?"

"Daisy's response." Reid started talking in sing-song, not quite singing but almost:

_Davey, Davey, here is my answer true_

_You're half-crazy if you think I'll marry you_

_If you can't afford a carriage_

_Then you can't afford a marriage_

_'Cause I'll be damned_

_If I'll be crammed_

_On a bicycle built for two_

Emily looked at Reid, dressed in her white terrycloth bathrobe and arched an eyebrow. "So, in one verse you're ruined a song I've loved all my life."

"I told you, it's a mean song."

"Only the second verse is mean. The first verse is still a very sweet proposal. Almost as sweet as when you asked me to marry you last night."

"I didn't propose."

"You most certainly did. You showed up out of the blue and first you told me James was no good for me and you said you loved me."

"Then you broke up with James and said we're getting married. But I never actually proposed."

"Are you saying you don't want to get married?"

"I didn't say that. But I didn't actually propose. I don't want to take credit for a proposal I didn't make."

"Well, I took as a proposal and I'm telling everyone you proposed."

"I didn't realize you embraced revisionist versions of history."

"You were a whole lot more romantic a few hours ago."

"I wasn't trying to be romantic I just didn't know what else to do."

"Which why I forgive you for not being romantic now."

"I'm going to be spending a lot of time being confused, aren't I?"

"Probably. Then again, I think you might figure it out."

"There's a lot we need to figure out."

"Such as?"

"When are we getting married? Where will we live? Here? Or the US? Or some place else?"

"And what are you going to tell Fletcher Seibold?"

"What do you mean?"

"Do you think he'll take me dumping his nephew lying down?"

"What's he going to do? Kidnap and torture me?"

"I doubt it. But he might try to bribe you."

"I'll try not laugh."

Emily smiled. Then she kissed him. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"Good. Then we can figure everything else out."

Reid smiled and kissed his fiance.


End file.
